Information is usually entered into a computer through a keyboard. Each key on the keyboard corresponds to a character or an operating function. A user may complete operations including inputting information and running programs simply through a conventional 88-key or 101-key keyboard. Therefore, keyboard inputting plays an important role in using computers and other intelligent electronic apparatuses.
Electronic information processing apparatuses such as computer and handheld mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones belong to the category of intelligent electronic apparatus. Common features of the intelligent electronic apparatus include: the intelligent electronic apparatus has a central processing unit and can automatically process a large number of data and information by using corresponding software. Especially with gradual popularization of the third generation mobile communication technologies, personal handheld apparatuses, based on powerful modern electronic technologies, are popularizing and developing to the complex requirement direction. There is an increasing market demand to improve data processing capabilities, including inputting, editing, and storage, of mobile phones and other handheld mobile apparatuses.
To make handheld mobile apparatuses including cell phones have a computer's (laptop or desktop computer) or similar to a computer's information processing capabilities, the bottleneck is not a cell phone or other handheld mobile apparatuses' internal storage and processing capabilities, but the handheld mobile apparatuses' obvious weaknesses and limitations on human-machine interface. Obviously, the computer is equipped with a large and flexible keyboard and an independent and high definition monitor. On the other hand, the handheld mobile apparatuses, due to its portability requirement, cannot be equipped with full-featured and relatively independent standard keyboard, mouse and monitor which are conveniently used for inputting information.
In order to improve the input function of the handheld information apparatuses, extensive and in-depth trials have been performed and many input methods of handheld mobile apparatuses have been developed. In some mobile phones, a mini-keyboard including 26 letters and 10 numbers is equipped at the bottom of the screen of the handheld mobile apparatuses through a clamshell or slider way, making the phone have more comprehensive data input capabilities. However, due to space restriction caused by portability, the keys of the mini-keyboard are usually small and are not as easy to use compared to a standard computer keyboard. Furthermore, the handheld mobile apparatuses are usually used in a handheld state. Then, the handheld mobile apparatuses with the mini-keyboard needs two hands to complete the operation of inputting information, one hand holding the handheld mobile apparatus, another hand pressing the mini-keyboard, which not only brings troublesome, but also leads to easily make mistakes, greatly reducing efficiency of information input.
Currently, another information input method of the handheld mobile apparatuses is to input information through the use of the keyboard in conjunction with screen display (i.e. a touch screen). Information is entered using the keyboard displayed on the display screen. But this kind of information input method may affect screen display. Chinese patent documentation CN1493966A (application No. 03158555.8) disclosed method and apparatus for keyboard entry using a handheld input apparatus, which records:
“Handheld input apparatus 500 contains a thumb control push pad, such as push pad 510. Push pad 510 is capable of multiple selections. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, push pad 510 has nine possible selections, which consist of the eight directional positions (North, North East, East, South East, South, South West, West, and North West) and the center position. Any one of the nine positions may be selected. Handheld input apparatus 500 also contains buttons 521, 523, 525, and 527. The four fingers control the four buttons, such as buttons 521, 523, 525, and 527. For example, since handheld input apparatus 500 is held in the palm of the right hand, the index finger operates button 527, the middle finger operates button 525, the ring finger operates button 523, and the pinky finger operates button 521.”
“The four buttons on the handheld input apparatus, such as handheld input apparatus 500 and 550, can be pressed in various combinations to generate up to sixteen different possible keystrokes. When pressing combinations of the four buttons in conjunction with the thumb controlled push pad, the handheld input apparatus is capable of deriving at least 144 unique keystrokes. The keystrokes generate a signal representing an alphanumeric character, function, or specialized character. The signal is sent to a computer apparatus, such as client 100 in FIG. 1, client 200 in FIG. 2, PDA 300 in FIG. 3, and PDA 400 in FIG. 4. Handheld input apparatus 500 and 550 may be physically attached to a computer apparatus using an adapter, such as handheld input apparatus adapter 416 in FIG. 4, or the signal may be sent to the computer apparatus using wireless technology.”
“A corresponding apparatus driver on a computer apparatus receives the incoming signals via some connection methods such as serial port, USB, Bluetooth or some other transport mechanism. The apparatus driver maps the signal to the corresponding keystroke and forwards the information to the operating system.”
“Configuration software is used to setup the mappings of the keystrokes. For example, when the combination of keystrokes is pressed, a GUI program representing the four finger buttons and the nine thumb positions as radio buttons may be utilized to input the desired fingering position with an entry field to input the character desired. The input is used to generate the mappings that the apparatus driver uses to translate the incoming signals to actual keystrokes. The keyboard input is completely programmable to meet the needs of the application being supported. Additionally, the mapping of the keystrokes may be displayed on a computer apparatus.”
It can be seen from the above descriptions, when pressing combinations of the four buttons in conjunction with the thumb controlled push pad, the handheld input apparatus is capable of deriving at least 144 unique keystrokes. Therefore, when a user wants to proficiently input characters by using the handheld input apparatus as a keyboard, the user has to remember the 144 keystrokes. But it is not very easy to remember the 144 keystrokes. Further, when the combination of keystrokes is pressed, the mappings of the keystrokes may be displayed on a computer apparatus. If wrong characters are inputted, the user has to delete the wrong characters and input correct characters again. Thus, when inputting information, the input operation may be repeated for multiple times, greatly affecting the efficiency of inputting information.